Exodus Timeline
Exodus Timeline Map .]] Exodus Timeline The Exodus Timeline is the core of our roleplaying. Taken directly from the continuity established by us on the pre-game Star Wars Galaxies roleplaying boards, the Exodus Timeline is where a majority of the action lies. While the Exodus Timeline is not the only timeline in our community one can partake in, it is the most prominent. The Exodus Timeline is an alternate universe of Star Wars, with most differences occurring after the Battle of Endor. NOTE: When calculating your character's age, don't forget that 0 BBY counts as a year. For example: a character born in 0 BBY would be 15 by 14 ABY. Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) c. 7,500,000,000 BBY+ - 4,000 BBY * c. 7,500,000,000 BBY+ ** The galaxy begins to take shape. * c. 7,500,000 BBY ** First sentient species in the galaxy begin to evolve. * c. 49,000 BBY ** The Infinite Empire of the Rakata is established using a special form of hyperdrive. * 27,348 BBY ** Feak Motal is born on Crakull. * c. 25,200 BBY ** The Infinite Empire collapses due to a major plague that sweeps through the galaxy, killing only Rakata. Several rebellions afterward topples what remains. * c. 25,000 BBY ** The Galactic Republic is founded. ** The Jedi Order is founded. * c. 24,500 BBY ** The First Great Schism between the Jedi occurs, when some of their number are drawn to the Dark Side, forming the Legions of Lettow. * 24,000 BBY ** Hosk Station is constructed by the Alderaan Royal Engineers on one of Kalarba's moons. * 20,545 BBY **The Linshi Monks are founded by Lin-Loh. * 20,263 BBY **Lin'La is colonized by the Linshi Monks. **The government of Lin’La’Se is founded. * c. 9,990 BBY ** The first lightsabers are invented. * 7,003 BBY ** The Second Great Schism occurs, and the Hundred-Year Darkness begins. * c. 7,000 BBY ** A prophecy tells of a Chosen One who will bring "balance to the Force". * c. 6,900 BBY **End of the Hundred-Year Darkness. ***The Dark Jedi establish the Sith Empire. * 5,000 BBY ** The Great Hyperspace War occurs. ***The Galactic Republic defeats the Sith Empire, but Naga Sadow escapes to Yavin 4. * 4,500 BBY ** The Actium Alignment is formed by the union of Actian nation states. * 4,032 BBY ** Kalja Valie Leidias is born on Fresia. 4,000 BBY - 1,000 BBY * 4,000 BBY ** The Great Sith War begins. ** A group of religious pilgrims flee to the Unknown Regions and settle the Jade Worlds. * 3,999 BBY ** Kalja Valie Leidias helps to stop a splinter group of Aing-Tii Monks from joining Exar Kun. She is given the Mystic Aura by the monks as a gift for her service. * 3,997 BBY ** Kalja Valie Leidias prevents the Schrai from joining Exar Kun's army. *** Kalja Valie Leidias' body dies. * 3,996 BBY ** Droids capable of using the Force are developed on Chisas. ** The Great Sith War ends. * 3,980 BBY ** The City of the Jedi is constructed on the planet Taylon and the Council of Kora is formed. * 3,976 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars begin. * 3,960 BBY ** The Mandalorian Wars end. * 3,959 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War begins. * 3,956 BBY ** The Jedi Civil War ends. * 3,954 BBY ** The First Jedi Purge in initiated. * 3,951 BBY ** The First Jedi Purge is ended. * 3,756 BBY ** The Great War begins. * 3,685 BBY ** Dorman Tarkash is born on Bakura * 3,683 BBY ** Kalja Maysul Leidias is born on Mindor. * 3,656 BBY ** The Great War ends. *** The Interstellar Cold War begins. * c. 2,200 BBY ** The Decuu Empire attains lightspeed. ** The New Sith Wars begins. * c. 2,000 BBY ** The Fuller Republic is founded. * 1,597 BBY ** Decuu Arms is founded. * 1,591 BBY ** Killian Shipyards is founded. * c. 1,500 BBY ** The War of Lost Souls break out between the Fuller Republic and the Decuu Empire. * c. 1,030 BBY ** The Unification War begins. * c. 1,000 BBY ** The Seven Battles of Ruusan end the New Sith Wars. The remaining Sith are exterminated on Ruusan, with the exception of Darth Bane, who starts a new Sith Order with only one master and one apprentice at a time (this is known as the Rule of Two). Each subsequent Sith would bear the title Darth, with few exceptions. *** The Senate passes the Ruusan Reformation. *** The Leidias Family leaves the Jedi Order. *** Darth Martal, a survivor of Ruusan, founds the Sith Covenant on Roon. *** Vulta Daanat, former student of Lord Kaan, founds the Blackguard on Mustafar. ** The Unification War ends. *** The Black Star Confederacy is formed from the Fuller Republic and the Decuu Empire. 1000 BBY to 50 BBY * 896 BBY ** Yoda is born. * 245 BBY ** Dorval the Hutt is born on Nal Hutta. * c. 200 BBY ** Chewbacca is born on Kashyyyk. ** Don Cuhrka is born on Odryn. * 174 BBY ** Velok is born somewhere in the Outer Rim. *c. 150 BBY ** Garrett G. Granth the IV is born on Nar Shaddaa. * 150 BBY ** The Laro System is colonized. *133 BBY **Garrett G. Granth the IV, using an experimental hyperdrive, attempts a jump. His relativistic shielding malfunctions. *102 BBY **The Kartanin Dominion is formed. **Cyara-Lin-D'hios is born on Kartan. *100 BBY **Ryn is born. *96 BBY **L'hnnar is born on Toola. *82 BBY **Palpatine is born on Naboo. *81 BBY **Barryl-Shir-H'ay is born on Kartan. **Cypher Hadorak is born. * 76 BBY ** Jer Roviditian is born on Chandrila. * 71 BBY ** The Cassaran Star Republic is formed from the Soverign State of Cassara and the Delmarran Imperium. *70 BBY ** Joshua Karn is born. * 64 BBY ** Wilhuff Tarkin is born on Eriadu. ** Ishama Karna is born on Nagi **Garrett G. Granth the IV ends his malfunctional hyperspace journey. He believes that a mere eight hours have passed in the past 69 years. * 63 BBY ** Crix is born on Ankus. **Faarel Blackthorne is born on Corellia. *62 BBY **Kregor Faltis is born on Coruscant. *61 BBY **Trina Blackthorne is born on Alderaan. *60 BBY **Alarice Mollari is born on Dathomir. * 57 BBY ** Obi-Wan Kenobi is born. ** Gilad Pellaeon is born on Corellia. * 56 BBY ** Reng Kasr is born on Anaxes. **Garrett G. Granth the IV is accidentally cryogenically frozen in carbonite. * 53 BBY ** Rashrak is born on Barab I. * 51 BBY **Quinis Asanis is born on Corellia. **Keldon Tyfus is born on Balmorra. 50 BBY to 25 BBY * 50 BBY **Sildan Polark is born on Anaxes. * 48 BBY ** Mon Mothma is born on Chandrila. **Qidak Aaia is born on Umbara. * 46 BBY ** Padme Naberrie(Amidala) is born on Naboo. *45 BBY **Locke Rekkon is born on Mandalore * 44 BBY ** Ackbar is born on Mon Calamari. ** Byron Chamberlain is born on Chandrila. ** Xanamiar Knight is born on Bothwaui ** Raynard Quinn is born on Zabrak * 42 BBY ** Joshua Karn is made a Jedi Knight * 41 BBY ** Anakin Skywalker is born on Tatooine. ** Kaydren Jinn is born on Iridonia, and taken by the Jedi Council to learn the ways of the Force. * 39 BBY ** Tulsar Leidias is born on Chrona. *38 BBY **Gandon Belak is born on Mandalore **Esran Croft is born on Coruscant **Shiana-Merr-D'hios is born on Kartan. * 37 BBY ** Dolomar Daktren is born on Coruscant. **Cameo Naton is born on Alderaan. **Ilan Garuda is born on Bakura. **Arien Garix is born on Arabanth. * 36 BBY ** Ragnar Starflight is born on Corulag. * 35 BBY ** Kayonezero is first activated on Rodia. * 34 BBY ** Krynn Cordoban is born on Alderaan. * 33 BBY ** Juoi is founded by Talrim Mirlak. What was supposed to be the colony of "Joy" is mistakenly registered as "Juoi" by Talrim. **Cadden Blackthorne is born on Corellia. * 32 BBY ** Invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation ** Qidak Aaia takes the trials and gets the rank of Knight. ** Breggar Lark is born on Balfron. * 31 BBY **Lando Calrissian is born on Socorro. **Aaralyn Blackthorne is born on Corellia. * 30 BBY **Kyr Aden is born on Ordo. **James Ardin is born on Chandrila. **Darth Sirena is born on XR66. * 29 BBY ** Han Solo is born on Corellia. ** Talon Karde is born on Corellia. * 28 BBY ** Rashrak slays the Lethal 100 on Barab I. ** Walter Sames is born on Corellia. ** Ivan Munroe is born into Republic captivity. ** Uvon Okdoro is born on Cona. ** Rajan Callon is born. * 27 BBY ** Nashka is born on Rodia. * 26 BBY ** Dorset Konig is born on Corellia. ** Adar Ondi is born on Commenor. ** Joran Thorn is born on Killian. ** Cazzik Wyn is born on Corellia. ** Octavius Rol is born on Coruscant. 25 BBY to 0 BBY * 25 BBY ** Maxus J. Gerhard is born on Adumar. * 23 BBY ** Qidak Aaia's Padawan, Tel-Qhar, becomes a Jedi Knight and Qi becomes Master by rank. ** Keldon Tyfus acheives the rank of Admiral in the Galactic Republic. ** Arksis Nan is born on Ryloth. ** Karric Nayms is born on Mandalore. * 22 BBY ** The Clone Wars begin. ** Skarrek is born on Barab I. ** Eric Noble is born on Commenor. ** Rissk is born on Dosha. ** Samuel Kregin is born on Naboo. * 21 BBY ** Red Seven is created on Kamino. **Mahra Sorbek is born on Coruscant. * 20 BBY ** Tulsar Leidias marries Falanis Laorn. ** Gideon Corey is born on Coruscant. **Garrett G. Granth the IV is revived from his cryogenic slumber, having no memory of the past thirty-five years. ** Alexander Cain is born on Alderaan. * 19 BBY ** The Clone Wars end. ** Birth of the Galactic Empire. ** Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader. ** Luke and Leia Skywalker are born on Polis Massa. ** Dolomar Daktren joins the Imperial Academy. ** Reng Kasr drafts up a proposal that will later be twisted into the Omega Project by a group of particularly genocidal Imperials. Upon learning of this, Kasr works to bury any association his name has with the project. **Lenara Disavio is born on Corellia. **Leos Categaern is born on Firrerre. **Keldon Tyfus is promoted to Fleet Admiral. **Ahd Dorlin is born on Commenor. * 18 BBY ** Sysen Leidias is born on Juoi. ** Skarrek's clan is wiped out by slavers on Barab I and he is later sold to the Omega Project. * 17 BBY ** Navik the Red conquers Rodia and institutes a vicious purge of the rival Tetsu clan, forcing Nashka to go into hiding. **Garrett G. Granth the IV enters college on Coruscant. **Sabra is born on Nar Shaddaa. **Kliven Klix is born on Fondor. **Srissk is born on Dosha. **Tamerah Blackthorne is born on Corellia. **Lyn-Char Beorht is born on Metellos. *15 BBY ** Tej Muir is born on Bothawui ** Halo Nitak is born on Tatooine. **Garrett G. Granth the IV graduates college, the third fastest human to do so in one thousand years. He also wins several drinking contests. **Azian Secura is born on Ryloth. * 14 BBY ** Reng Kasr becomes the first of Palpatine's Grand Admirals and is tasked with helping Darth Vader hunt down the last of the Jedi. ** Tav Garvin is born on Corellia. **The Imperials chase Garrett G. Granth the IV from Coruscant during a search for subversive citizens, ending his first marriage. **Vayl Tobin is born on Dantooine. **Lorcan Mashti is born on Balmorra. ** Derek Muir is born on Bothawui. ** Arianah Windryder is born on Tatooine. * 13 BBY ** ** Vasax Loraq is born on Corulag. ** Jag'Tai Vroenik is born on Iridonia. ** The second marriage of Garrett G. Granth the IV begins and ends. * 12 BBY ** Nashka escapes from Rodia with Caila and Kayonezero. * 11 BBY ** Kalja Sairu Leidias is born on Juoi. ** Sashu Jurarth is born aboard the Tsunami. ** Nashka and Caila become assassins for Dorval the Hutt. ** Garrett G. Granth the IV. Again. This is the third wife. ** Kir Nayrus is born on Deresnova. ** La-Reia Beorht is born on Metellos. * 10 BBY ** Danolie Notorious is born. ** The third divorce of Garrett G. Granth the IV. ** Walter Sames joins the Imperial Academy. ** Lorna Rayne is born on Corellia. ** Isaac Bel'kaar is born on Arkania. ** Ameri Muir is born on Coruscant ** Brotherhood of the Force is formed under the surviving Jedi General, Ogmis Cantrel. * 9 BBY ** Dolomar Daktren is assigned to the Dark Star. ** Talon Karde joins the Galactic Empire. ** The fourth marriage (and divorce) of Garrett G. Granth the IV. ** Cassandra Muir is born on Sahde. ** Emmali Vaungier is born on Silseris * 8 BBY ** Kaycen Varrus is born on Tatooine. ** Ashin Varanin is born on New Cov. * 7 BBY ** Jesika Doljian is born on Cloud City, Bespin. ** Quex is first activated. ** Nashka and Caila willingly become subjects for the Omega Project. ** Garrett G. Granth the IV takes a fifth wife. ** Freedom Nadd is born on Corellia. * 6 BBY ** Nashka, Skarrek, and Caila destroy the Omega Project from within and begin to hunt down anyone connected with the project. ** First Contact between the Black Star Confederacy and the Kartanin Dominion. ** Garrett G. Granth the IV takes a fifth divorce. * 5 BBY **Nashka, Skarrek, and Caila establish the Dinkos. **Bevin Orar establishes the Blood Sentinels. ** Krae is born on Barab I. **The Cassaran Star Republic plunges into a brutal civil war. **Rez Zirstk is born on Fondor **Ember Rekali is born on Anari **Brembla Kol is born on Anari **Kera Aden is born on Mandalore. * 4 BBY ** The planet Oremin is discovered and named by Reng Kasr. ** Jaina Wyn is born on Dathomir. ** Raii Meriaz is born on Roon. ** Garrett G. Granth the IV achieves his sixth wife. * 3 BBY ** Reng Kasr secretly arranges his own court-martial and is sent to Jorzan prison in CSA space. Official reports claim that the prison shuttle is destroyed by Rebels even though it makes it there safely. Palpatine begins a secret campaign to erase all knowledge of Kasr. ** Assault on the Blackthorne Estate on Corellia. Trina is killed by Dark Jedi Assassin Ilan Garuda, Faarel Blackthorne barely escapes with life. Faarel goes into exile. Aaralyn Blackthorne having been off-world receives word not to return home, travels to Aries IX and is cryogenically frozen by Cortana Lillian Deveraux. ** Falanis and Sysen Leidias are killed by Sivter. ** Battle of Juoi. ** Skarrek kills Caila because he mistakenly believes she has betrayed them. Because of this, he and Nashka have a vicious duel to decide the fate of the Dinkos. Skarrek loses and is forever expelled from the organization. ** Jerai is born on Barab I. ** Yulse Lini is born on Agamar. * 2 BBY ** Cadden Blackthorne begins his walk as a bounty hunter. ** The Laro System is turned into an Imperial stronghold. ** Palpatine "officially" creates the rank of Grand Admiral. ***Keldon Tyfus becomes one of the "first" Grand Admirals. He is charged with the task of hunting down and eliminating Rebel insurgents. ** Dolomar Daktren is promoted to captain of the Dark Star. ** Danolie Notorious begins his training as a Jedi. ** Garrett G. Granth the IV erases all known information regarding his marital status and history, after his sixth divorce. ** Rhyana Torshey is born on Silseris. ** Vanessa Carenza is born on Silseris. ** Crisha is born. * 1 BBY ** Skarrek joins Black Sun. ** Cazzik Wyn turns to the Dark Side. ** Lyn-Char Beorht's grandfather is killed by an Inquisitor; defending his sister, Lyn kills the Inquisitor and, with Reia, goes into hiding. **Ryn creates the Renegades. Battle of Yavin (0 BBY) * Alderaan is destroyed. * The Battle of Yavin. ** The first Death Star is destroyed. ** Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin is killed. * Skarrek assassinates the senator of Chandrila for Black Sun. * Talon Karde forms Karde Enterprises After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) * 2 ABY ** The Imperial frigate, Bloodlust, attempts to defect but is stopped largely by the lone actions of Fen Palka, with some assistance from the Dark Star. Dolomar Daktren has Palka transferred under his command. **Keldon Tyfus is reassigned to mapping out and establishing a militaristic outpost for the Empire. Very few know of this order. * 3 ABY ** Battle of Hoth. ** Cadden Blackthorne retires from bounty hunting. **Garrett G. Granth the IV succumbs to alcohol poisioning and is injected with an experimental formula to allow him to survive. The formula, which he claims contains "genetically engineered cybernanite bacteria," is never studied. * 4 ABY ** Battle of Endor. *** The second Death Star is destroyed. *** Darth Vader is killed. *** Palpatine is killed. ***The order given to Keldon Tyfus is lost with the deaths of those involved in the battle. ** Tav Garvin is nearly killed after refusing to transport slaves for Xan Dizon. ** La-Reia Beorht runs away from home to pursue the Dark Side. Her brother follows her and begins to watch and protect her from a distance. **Caius and Xanic Wyn, and Jerik and Guan Blackthorne, are test-tube born on Ronu III. Due to an unknown side-effect in the usage of cloning cylinders, their aging is accelerated until puberty. * 5 ABY **Cadden Blackthorne and a gang of mercenaries, under the corporate shield of Blackthorne Enterprises, launch a ship packed with highly explosive materials against Bilbringi. The attack is successful but the group is hunted down and exterminated by Captain Banner Ton. Blackthorne is missing, but presumed dead. ** The Tsunami is nearly destroyed in battle. Sashu Jurarth is forced to kill her own father and assume command to save it. ** Second Battle of Hoth - A combined Imperial fleet destroys the strength of the RSA, even though Talon Karde manages to escape. ** The New Republic strengthens its internal government and its fleets. ** Tav Garvin discovers Durden and helps to save the Sages from being wiped out. **Keldon Tyfus officially leaves the Galactic Empire and forms the Shadow Imperium. * 6 ABY ** Imperial Civil War erupts between Intelligence Director Croft, and Anasara Bansari. A third faction led by James Ardin holds the majority of the Old Guard Naval commanders and does not participate. Both forces are weakened and a final battle seems to kill Croft, ending the civil war. Bansari disappears leaving James Ardin in charge of the Galactic Empire. ** The New Republic takes advantage of the Imperial internal strife and begins taking more worlds for its cause. ** The Corellian Commonwealth and CEC Industries grows in influence and power, becoming a staunch ally of the New Republic. ** The Battle of Drillaria is fought. ** Devon Vos, Jonji Fawkes, Tulsar Leidias, and Kalja Sairu Leidias stop Sivter and the Cult of Dragon Masque from activating droids that can use the Force on Chisas. * 7 ABY ** All out war breaks out between James Ardin's Empire and the New Republic, which has declared marshal law under President Mansar and Nichalus Dreadstar. The two sides trade systems back and forth through constant fighting. *** The Corellian Commonwealth joins in the fighting on the side of the New Republic. *** Kuat, a competitor of the CEC joins the Empire's cause more fervently. ** A once thought dead Esran Croft re-emerges and with his wife Jade Croft and forms the Loris Empire. ***A Jedi Academy not dedicated to light or darkness is formed on the Loris world of Daltera. ** The terrorist Black Plague begins blowing up military and civilian establishments of all kinds throughout the galaxy. It brings transit and trade to a virtual standstill. Thanks in large part to the Jedi the attacks eventually cease, though Black Plague is never actually brought to justice. ** Danolie Notorious is promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight. ** Kalja Sairu Leidias agrees to teach at Devon Vos' newly established Praxeum. Kalja and Reave Hevren discover the Schrai and seal them away. *** Kalja Valie Leidias's spirit becomes one with the Force. **The Blood Souls are established. * 8 ABY ** An uneasy truce is made between the New Republic and Galactic Empire shortly after the Republic seizes Coruscant from the clutches of Isaard. ** Garrett G. Granth the IV enters a five-year alcohol-poisioning coma. **Research and Development begins on the Inclement. **The Cassaran Civil War ends. * 9 ABY ** James Ardin takes the rank of Grand Admiral, and then mysteriously disappears. Admirals Gandel and Ferval take over the Empire and begin war with the CEC and New Republic all over again, using biological and chemical weapons in many of their attacks. Ferval is eventually killed and Gandel disappears with his weapons facility, Pandora Station not to be heard from in some time. The Republic again capitalizes by taking more territory. ** Reng Kasr contacts Dolomar Daktren and uses his help to free himself from Jorzan prison. ** Quinis Asanis forms the Detori Order. **The TIE Striker and TIE Dagger designs are commissioned by Sienar Fleet Systems and sold exclusively to the Shadow Imperium. * 10 ABY ** A notorious terrorist, known as Tainer, wreaks havoc with his Dragon Fleet. He is eventually captured by Admiral Banner Ton and brought to trial. ** James Ardin returns and presides over the trial of Tainer, inviting representatives from every galactic power to the meetings. Ardin is later assassinated, but Tainer dies along with him. The trial is a disaster. ** James' brother Delth takes the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing and its task force and begins a personal war of revenge on everyone including the New Republic, the Corellians, and even the Empire itself. ** Joran Thorn becomes President of the Black Star Confederacy. ** Cazzik Wyn is slain by Quinis Asanis on the planet Sabii. ** The Battle of Draconis is fought. ** Draconis Incorporated is founded. * 11 ABY ** Kyle Marion takes control of the Empire but continues to lose more territory to the New Republic thanks to the chaos within the Empire from the wake of James Ardin's death. ** Delth brings his war to Mon Calamari, where he opens a black hole using Lorisian technology with the goal of destroying the entire system. He fails, but does succeed in wrecking many of the Corellian shipyards. He disappears shortly thereafter. ** The Sith Empire and Wild Star Confederacy emerge as fellow galactic powers. ** Danolie Notorious joins the Loris alliance as headmaster of the Daltera Force Academy. ** A Loris Empire ship discovers the Jade Worlds. **Construction begins on the Inclement. * 12 ABY ** On the verge of peace with the New Republic, that would cede them nearly the entire Core, Regent Kyle Marion is assassinated by Intelligence Director Damascus who announces himself Emperor. He vows war against the New Republic to take back systems the Empire has lost. ** A third Death Star is constructed. ** It is revealed the Corellians were responsible for the assassination of James Ardin, the Empire swears revenge. ** The Laro Order begins a process of updating its navy with new designs. ** Sivter forms the Cult of Shadow and combs the galaxy for members for his Inner Circle. ** Cadden Blackthorne resurfaces. Blackthorne Enterprises is reborn in the Udine System, but later sold off. ** The Brotherhood of the Twilight is founded by Lucath and Nietdaeth. ** Korriban is destroyed by the third Death Star. ** The Interstellar Sovereigns Alliance is formed. ** Jade Worlds ships discover Joy; failing to detect the planet's subterranean cities, the Jade Worlds starts to colonize Joy. An accidental war erupts and is quickly concluded. Meanwhile, Black Nova starts to raid parts of the Unknown Regions. ** The Sith Empire conquers the Anari Alliance and destroys the Detori Order. Sion kills Quinis Asanis. * 13 ABY ** Walter Sames dies. ** Damascus launches a war against the New Republic and its allies that lasts nearly a year, taking back the entire Core, including Coruscant, that ends with the Battle of Corellia. *** The third Death Star is destroyed by an entity known as GAIT. *** Corellia as a military force is dismantled. *** Damascus is killed by a clone of James Ardin onboard the Super Star Destroyer Cleansing. The clone of James is killed in the final battle. *** Byron Chamberlain is killed disabling Centerpoint Station. *** The Republic's naval strength is severely impaired after Damascus's war. *** The Empire is restored as the preeminent power in the galaxy. It’s naval strength is impaired, but not to the extent of the Republic’s. *** Grand Admiral Thrawn is installed as leader of the Empire. ** Dolomar Daktren is promoted to Vice Admiral and tasked with cleaning up the corruption in the Empire as the leader of the Imperial Security Bureau. (ISB) ** Tav Garvin thwarts an attempt by the Cult of Shadow to kill every living thing on an Outer Rim planet. He returns to Corellia afterwards only to get caught up in the Battle of Corellia. **Garrett G. Granth the IV awakens from his five-year alcohol-poisoning coma with a serious hangover. ** Lyn-Char Beorht reorganizes the Detori Order. ** The Uul'ba-Rai attack the Black Star Confederacy, the Jade Worlds, the Isen Star Empire and the United Systems Alliance. The Jade Worlds and USA are decimated. USA forces stage a desperate counterattack: Operation Firestorm deals a crushing blow to Uul'ba-Rai military forces and destroys the Uul'ba-Rai superweapon. The Jade Worlds are amalgamated into the Isen Star Empire. A few months later, the Isen Star Empire collapses into civil war. The Black Star Confederacy occupies the Jade Worlds and continues the rebuilding effort. Black Nova continues to raid the Jade Worlds. ** The remnants of the Cult Mechanicus become the Cylon Imperium. ** Derek Muir dies on Ossus at the hands of Zohmaj Hauc ** Aaralyn Blackthorne is brought out of cryostasis on Isis, a planet near Illum. It is not known how her capsule got transferred to the wayward planet. *14 ABY **Norik Kun, Dark Lord of the Sith, is killed. The Sith Empire fragments and comes together under new management. **The New Republic Senate elects Leia Organa Solo its new leader. She and Grand Admiral Thrawn manage to negotiate a truce. **The Xen'Chi War begins. **Governor G'shan Dite of the Jade Worlds Sector is imprisoned for treason by the Black Star Confederacy. The sector is handed over to the Kartanin Dominion. **Barab I secedes from the New Republic and declares its independence. **The Inclement is built, and Keldon Tyfus declares it his command ship, and flagship of the Shadow Imperium. ** Derek Muir is reborn on Kamino through the actions of Joshua Karn ** Aaralyn Blackthorne begins training under Jedi Master L'hnnar *15 ABY **The New Mandalorian Crusade begins, and the Mandalorian Protectors are resurrected under a new leader, Cadden Blackthorne. **The Kuras Tetrarchy is formed. **The Unstul are first encountered. **Ilan Garuda establishes the Sith Brotherhood. **Danolie Notorious is promoted to Jedi Master. **The Jade Worlds declare independence. The Rai Republic is taken over by a slave revolution and unites with the Jade Worlds. *16 ABY **La-Reia Beorht is killed in the Jade Worlds. Lyn-Char Beorht is killed by the Xen'Chi. **Cazzik Wyn is brought back from the dead by the Dark Jedi Master Kamulos. **Talon Karde becomes the new leader of Black Sun. **Kal Norr falls to the Dark Side. **The Shadow Imperium allies with the Cylon Imperium. **The Corporate Sector Rebellion occurs. **The Tingel Arm Sieges occur. **The Mandalorian Protectors elect a new Mandalore, Garen Starfall after the disappearance of Cadden Blackthorne. **The Sith Brotherhood is defeated by Darth Trayus and his allies, and restructured. **The Shadow Imperium is reformed into the Crimson Empire. **The Xen'Chi War ends. **The Crimson Empire wages war on the Cylon Imperium. **The Pravus Imperium expanded under the leadership of Empress Talia Sadow. **Aaralyn Blackthorne enters the New Jedi Order *17 ABY **The Jade Empire is formed from the Jade Worlds, the Kingdom of Halcyon, the Republic of United Systems, and other Unknown Regions governments. Emperor Braily Terrablade and Empress Halla K. K. Terrablade rule as co-regents for their son, Lei. **The Cylon Imperium is dissolved into the Crimson Empire, and reformed as Cylon Cybernetics. **Darth Trayus wages war on the Jedi Order and, by extension, the galaxy as a whole. **The Confederate Civil War begins and ends. Emperor Thorn is assassinated at the start of the civil war, and replaced by Empress Alia DeRoon-Thorn after the war ends. **Senator Pragus of Commenor is assassinated by the skilled assassin, Rolgis Casmal under the command of Governor Rollus Marz, and Rollus Marz becomes Senator of Commenor. **The Kaloskagathia mission begins and ends. **Ashin Varanin, Brembla Kol-Rekali and Ember Rekali resign their JEAF commissions and resume full-time service in the Jedi Order. Ashin takes Temap as a Padawan. **The remnants of the Xen'Chi Dominion are defeated by the Galactic Empire, and their territories come under Imperial control. **The Empire and New Republic form an uneasy peace accord, in order to prevent a devastating war between the two from occurring. **Aaralyn Blackthorne becomes a Jedi Knight and begins her hunt for the Dark Lord Sivter. Sometime towards the middle of 17 ABY and the start of 18 ABY Aaralyn is captured by the Dark Lord Sivter. She receives one of the last Korriban Crystals *18 ABY **The Cult of Shadow Inner Circle Dark Lord Vok Ruvege is killed by Delth Ardin on Chandrila. The death of Ruvege, considered to be Sivter’s right-hand man, becomes one of the first significant losses suffered by the cult in the War of Darkness. **The capital of the Black Star Confederacy is scoured of life by the Charon. **The Jen'ari Empire is established under the leadership of Darth Ares. **With new found power, Aaralyn Blackthorne travels to Cylon to challenge Darth Trayus. During a fierce fight, Aaralyn is wounded grievously and is captured by Cylon forces. Havoc Squad is forced to retreat Cylon onboard a stolen shuttle, nearly avoiding death themselves. Aaralyn is left to her fate at the hands of Darth Trayus The State of the Exodus Galaxy Now (18 ABY) *Under the guise of the Galactic Empire, the forces of the Crimson Empire attack the Mandalorian Protectors on their own soil, thus spurring a war between the two factions. *Deep in the Outer Rim Territores, Sivter plots to bring the vicious Charon to the galaxy from Otherspace. They are also developing a serum with the abilities to steal force powers. This will be used as a weapon when the Cult begins to spread violence throughout the galaxy. They are currently hunted by Tulsar Leidias, Delth Ardin, and Kalja Leidias, a victim of the serum. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood of the Force makes a peace accord with the Jedi Order in order to help stop Sivter. This act officially makes the Brotherhood of the Force known to the galaxy. *Darth Trayus allies his Sith Brotherhood with the Shadow of the Sith and Order of the Sith Lords, and executes a ruthless purge against the Jedi Order. *Zohmaj Hauc is utilizing his corporation, Zoragex Industries, along with his cadre of Sith, the Bringers of Dawn, to make a power play for more power in the Galaxy. He is guided by an ancient series of prophecies. The Muir Corporation, though Joshua Karn's help is working alongside the Sage Family as well as the Sandian Imperial League to stop him. In addition, various people around the galaxy are coming together in the form of the organization known as Ok'rimos, to lend their support. *The Sith Covenant begins a play for power, building its forces while sowing dissension and chaos across the galaxy. Meanwhile, a shadowy association hunts not only the Covenant but Darksiders of every stripe. Masters of the Dark Side - including the Covenant's leader and a member of the Cult of Shadow's inner circle - begin to die in suspicious circumstances. *A group of Jedi and interested others have traveled on the starship Sojourn for several months, visiting obscure Force traditions across the galaxy. Now, deep in the Unknown Regions, they have been invited to participate in an unprecedented convocation that brings together even stranger Force-users of all kinds. *Darth Ares and his followers appear out of Wild Space and immediately begin a mass assault on the surrounding area. Under the flag of the Jen'ari Empire they attack and conquer the Pravus Imperium, annexing it into their territory. Lord Ares and the Sith have only just begun their invasion. *Near the edges of the Sith Empire, the crew of the Sage's Destiny liberate world after world of the defunct Anari Alliance - the most turbulent area of the entire galaxy - from Darth Sirena. At their head are Jedi Master Adam Sage and reformed Sith Lord Iara Clane Beorht. Ossus, liberated from the Sith Empire by Jedi and Ysanna rebels, is the home of an entirely new temple of the Force. Members of fringe sects and wandering Force traditions find a home there - but the Cult of Shadow is not amused. Siriss Cortann, the Cult's newest Dark Lady, has just executed a precision raid, leaving the Temple of the Current reeling. *Trade Federation reformates with Sentepeth Gunay as its Viceroy and Neimoidian alongside 10 other planets pull of the New Republic to formate the Federation of the Allied Systems with Lork Durd as its first Trade Monarch and Supreme ruler. While on the other side of the galaxy on Muulinst and the Empire Sector Moff of the Sector Wulff H. Lorsreisend reformates the InterGalactic Banking Clan in an attempt to gain more money for his House and help the Imperial Moff 5th Column Opposition. *On Brevost, a planet in a similarly named system in the Expansion Region and controlled by the New Republic, a series of natural calamities, particularly groundquakes, rip through the planet. The quakes devastate the people who live there, leveling cities, and destroying communities. The New Republic works hand in hand with the Trade Federation, the Sith Empire, the Jedi Order, the Jade Empire, and the Muir Corporation to restore order and to start recovery efforts. Due to the recent tension between the Sith Empire and the Jade Empire, convincing everyone to work together is increasingly difficult. Category:Exodus Galaxy